Currently, few vehicles (land, water or aviation) provide integrated child seats. Child seats are bulky, heavy. If they are stored in the vehicle when not in use, they take up luggage space. In addition, the process of mounting the child seat securely when it is needed is tedious and time consuming.
Especially in publicly used vehicles such as taxis, child seats are not offered for passengers below twelve years of age. Parents are currently required to provide their own child seats, resulting in many parents not doing so. Even if parents provide their own child seats, they may have difficulty safely securing the child seat in the vehicle. These situations result in children being usually transported unsafely, making the baby or child as well as other passengers traveling together unsafe in a crash situation.